Called to Duty
by BehindClosedEyes
Summary: *Post Season 3* Finn is leaving for the Army and hasn't really hasn't said all his goodbyes. Most chapters are written in letter form. Rating may change with triggers that may come later.


I can't say much about why I wrote this. All I can say; It's gonna be an emotional rollercoaster.

"Called to Duty…"

Prologue

Finn let out a long, frustrated sigh as he plopped down onto an old lazy chair that sat alone and dusty in the basement of the Hummel-Hudson home. His head was pounding as all he could think about was going back to sleep, or at least trying to get some sleep.

The past week was taking its toll on Finn. He hadn't slept much; too many things running through his mind. Thinking about his friends… Rachel…his family…Rachel… how he was going to tell everyone he was going into the army… Rachel…all the things he needed to make sure he had ready for his departure… Rachel…

He sighed again; rubbing the bases of his palms against his tired eyes…Rachel…He couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. No matter how many times they exchanged texts or had evening calls that lasted hours, Finn still felt like he was missing something, like, he had forgotten how to breathe…He was missing her… but he had to set her free…He couldn't be the one to drag her down; tear her away from her dreams…even if she said he was a part of those dreams…

"Damn it!" Finn threw his fists down on his knees; the muted thump echoing throughout the basement.

"Something troubling you, Finn?" Finn snapped his head up towards the stairs of the basement, finding Kurt standing halfway down. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes where searching and worrisome but the comment almost seemed sarcastic.

Finn's mouth opened but it was a few moments later when he decided to close his lips, drawing them into a thin line before shaking his head, his eyes falling onto the floor. "I'm just tired."

"I figured as much, and I'm not just talking about those deep dark circles under your eyes." Kurt made his way down the last few steps, crossing the room and sat down on the arm of the lazy chair Finn was sitting in. His head snapped up towards Kurt, about to say something but Kurt beat him to the punch. "Our rooms are only split by one wall Finn. I can hear you pacing and moving around all night. Plus, you've been talking in your sleep lately." Finn let out another sigh before letting his shoulder's slump.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I just have so much to do before I leave, I feel like I have no time to do it all. You know, I haven't told anyone that I'm going off into the Army, well except for you, mom, Burt and Rachel. Mr. Shue doesn't even know…" Finn ran his fingers roughly though his short hair before throwing his head back against the headrest. "Maybe it's about time you told them. I mean, you are leaving next week and Carol and I want to plan a 'going away' party before you go." Kurt laid his hand down on Finn's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

"You know I'm no good with word. I sound like an idiot every time I open my mouth…" Finn stood abruptly, catching Kurt off guard. He turned his back to the other boy, facing an older mirror. He gave himself a good look once over before tearing his eyes towards the ground.

"You're not an idiot, Finn. You just have to tell them in a way you feel most comfortable." Kurt stood, grabbing Finn's fatigue jacket from the chair and stood next to his brother.

"And how do you except me to do that?" Finn snapped but Kurt paid no mind to his brother's awful mood. "Well, apparently you have a thing for writing. Why don't you write them each a letter, explaining what's going on. They say 'written words speak more than spoken.'" Kurt smiled up at Finn. Finn just nodded to agree, almost too tired to actually speak.

"You know, we've actually been here before, standing here." Finn's brow bunched together in confusion. He watched Kurt moved around his, gesturing for Finn to put his Jacket on. Kurt smoothed out the fabric on Finn's shoulders, flicking off any dirt at may had settled. "Well, maybe not exactly here, but we stood before this same mirror; when you asked me to help you find something to wear to dinner with Quinn's parents."

Finn's eyebrows arched up, remembering that day. A small smile crept across his lips. "Back when you had a crush on me." Finn joked, looking at Kurt through the mirror. Kurt's eyes connected with Finn's. "Back before we were brother." Kurt smiled back, looking over Finn, his eyes falling onto the patch that read 'Hudson' above his chest pocket. His heart almost ached…

But he let the feeling go, giving Finn and pat on the back. "You look good in fatigues, Finn. Like you've found your propose." With that, Kurt turned and head back towards the stairs. Finn didn't say anything. He just watched his brother disappear up the stairs, a smile on his face and a small lump in his throat. He let out another long deep sigh…He had a lot to get off his chest…

Please Read & Review

Next Time

First Chapter: Puck


End file.
